Seussical Lol Moments
by The Word Nerd 424
Summary: I am in Seussical, and decided to do a Seussical Lol Moments thing. You can send in some possible Lol moments, but able for a Ten-year old to write. OC's will have a few chapters visiting the set, then more Bloopers, then visiting the set, you get the point. Rest of the summary inside! YOPP!


**A/N : Okay, let's start with this, I am not dead. You have permission to hate me. And now it is time for the apologies. I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY! So I was banned off FanFiction for a week (MOM WHYYYY!), I did not have time to write because I had to audition for Seussical, (I GOT A LEAD! GO MAYZIE! GO MAYZIE! GO, GO! GO, GO!) and auditioning for my schools talent show... (I don't want to talk about it :'( ...), School (I despise school so much, I NEED MORE TIME FOR WRITING!). Don't forget about being sick for two weeks! Yeah, pretty a busy. BUT I AM BACK! I just NEED to do one of these! I am always in a Seussical mood! Let me put on my music... *Puts on new Seussical CD with EVERY SONG!* Ahhhhh, I am in THE ZONE! I will explain thus later in the bottom A/N. REMEMBER, ME MEANS MAYZIE! Enough of my stalling, HERE WE GO! **

* * *

**Aution Scene**

Cat : Good evening ladies wand gentlemen, and welcome to Seusseby's. Our first item up to bid this evening is lot 39, a pendulous pachyderm on an egg, nest, and tree. The will begin at ten thousand dollars. Do I hear ten, ten thousand? Going once, going twice... Sold...to the man with the sideburns and greasy black mustache-Oh excuse me Madam!

Director : *Out of the blue* If we had it my way, you would say that to Mrs. Alyssa! (Changed my principles name. I do NOT want to get sued... And yes, my principle is a female)

*Everyone cracks up, me banging my fists and head on the floor*

Director : Or we could do it to the vice principe (Male). but we could change it to something like, Sold...To the woman with the blue eyes and beautiful blond hair-oh excuse me, Sir!

Me : *Falls off of an imaginary chair. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**During Amazing Mayzie Intro with Cha-Cha Music**

Me : FINALLY! MY TIME TO SHINE!

Gertrude (My BFF) : *Looks at my like I've gone crazy*

Me : *Notices* What, you know I am crazy.

Director : *Pauses music*

Me : D:

Director : Ok Mayzie. You are going to have to shake your bottom During the whole show.

Me : O_O *Thinking* He does know there are going to be BOYS in the audience?

Director : This is practically what it will look like. *Starts to shake butt while sashaying*

Me : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Starts to go even more insane* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Falls onto the floor still laughing and spazzing out while all the others laugh at the Director and Me* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*When laughter dies down*

Yurtle the Turtle : *Does what the Director did*

Director : It is so sad how you do it so perfectly...

Me : AWKWARD MOMENT!

*Everyone looks at me*

Me : What? I just pointed out the obvious.

* * *

**During Amazing Mayzie**

Me : No more crumbs, I vowed. I would have the caaaaaaake!

Group of Boys in Seussical : CAKEEEEEEE! WE WANT CAKEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me : Yes I went to the doctor!

*As the bird girls sing*

Me : *Low* Practice much, boys?

* * *

**Right before/ During How Lucky You Are *Mayzie's Reprise***

Director : Okay, so this song talks about Mayzie's boyfriend leaving her with the egg.

Me : *In disbelief* I SWEAR! I NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND ANG GAVE BIRTH TO AN ELEPHANT BIRD! NEVER EVER!

*Everyone cracks up*

* * *

**During Solla Sollew**

Me : *Mumbles* WHY CAN'T I BE IN SOLLA SOLLEW! I want to sing it! *Pouts*

Mr. Mayor (My other BFF) : At least you don't have to be in love with a Fourth-Grade girl!

Gertrude : And a Fifth-Grade girl!

* * *

**A/N Continuation : So this is going to be a bunch of Funny Moments of the Seussical Cast! You can put some possible Bloopers/Funny Moments in a PM or a Review. Not inappropriate. As long as a ten year old can read it. Because I am ten. Yeah... Remember, A PERSON'S A PERSON NO MATTER HOW SMALL! Oh! I almost most forgot! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Seussical. If I did, I would be BFF's with JoJo's sisters, JoJo would be my boyfriend, McElligot's Pool would be my backyard, and Mayzie LaBird would be my personal stylist. **

**YOPP!**


End file.
